


Amelia

by clarissa_writes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sassy OC, Slight Obsession, age gap, innocent oc, just a little, no grace, possessive tommy, she's innocent but not a push over, tommy wants to corrupt her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: Amelia Watson.The embodiment of sass and all things innocent.Thomas Shelby.Cunning, manipulative, strategic, and the reincarnation of Lucifer to most of Small Heath's residents.When Amelia gets stuck on Small Heath on her way to London, the last thing she expected was to meet a blue eyed devil.They warn her to stay away.She listened.He didn't.-"Why do you look at me like that?""Like what?""Like you're trying to read me.""I don't need to try and read you. You're an open book, love. I was trying to seduce you."
Relationships: Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	Amelia

"**MY LADY, PLEASE** stop sticking your head outside the window. You'll only hurt yourself, dear."

Nurse Evelyn watches her young lady ignore her, in favor of watching the country side with half her body poking out from the vehicle. Although she wanted to scold the young girl she's watched over since she was a babe, Evelyn only sighed when she saw the wide grin on her lovely face. The excitement and wonder was clear as day. It was obvious with the flush on her cheeks and the glaze of her eyes that Amelia was ecstatic. 

The nurse couldn't blame her.

Her father was overbearing and this was the only time he permitted her to travel without his presence. Clearly, with him gone, Amelia felt it was alright to act as she pleased.

With her father always busy with his business in winery, and her mother absent since giving birth, Amelia had been a rather lonely child. A lonely, affection-starved child. The only constant the nineteen year old had was her nanny, and for now, it was enough. Evelyn often worried over the fact her miss was so shielded and guarded from the world. She was naive to a fault, almost far too sweet to live in the world as it was. She was head strong, stubborn and sassy; all of which were the attributes men weren't exactly looking for.

But she was also pure.

Untainted.

Sweet.

_Too good for the men walking among them._

She was a rose amongst thorns.

Evelyn worried over the aspect of marriage. Sooner of later she knew young Amelia Watson would be given away to some man, possibly one of the sons of Mr. Watson's business associates, and that alone had troubled the nurse. She loved her young mistress like a daughter, God forbid should something happen to her. _Something_ being in the form of an abusive husband.

Though she doubted Mr. Watson would hand her off to just _anyone_.

Her father loved her, despite the fact she was born from a tryst with a common whore. Augustus Watson was in short, a workaholic. When he had gotten Amelia's mother pregnant, he paid for all the necessities during her pregnancy and offered her a large sum to vanish from both his, and his daughter's life. Essentially, he paid her to disappear just as quickly as she appeared in his life.

Evelyn doubted Mr. Watson even remembered the woman's name. 

Needless to say, the minute Amelia was born, her mother was never seen again.

Augustus Watson lavished his daughter with luxuries, and anything anyone could possibly want. He dotted on her. All it took was to pique her interest and it was hers. His only child. His precious daughter.

Amelia Clare Watson.

The only reason he wasn't by their side now was because he was already in London. He had abruptly sent for Amelia to follow suit because he wanted her to meet someone. Evelyn guessed this was the marriage candidate. Well, if she were being honest, Robert Hill wasn't such a bad catch. Sure, he was older, ten years her senior, but he was known to be kind and humble. Someone who owned a respectable business in trade, and was often referred to as London's most desirable bachelor. 

It didn't hurt that he was handsome with his lean form and blonde hair. 

"It's pretty, Eve."

Amelia gushed, dark hair swaying every which way from the wind. She turned to her nurse, blue eyes shinning bright as she laughed,

"You think father will let us go out from now on? Once he sees how well we can travel alone?"

The hope bled into her voice. Evelyn smiled softly, not wanting to dampen her lady's spirits even when she knew the answer was a resounding _no_. Mr. Watson was nothing if not over-protective. He seemed to think his business rivals would be in every corner waiting to strike like vultures circling its prey. 

In the world of business, morality was hardly a priority.

Family was collateral damage.

So instead, she shrugged and said,

"He might."

It seems as though that wasn't the answer Amelia was looking for, for the brunette sighed longingly, pulling herself back into the car, to the relief of her nurse. Amelia frowned, staring at the greenery of the field with her hand tucked under her chin and her elbow propped against the side,

"I suppose he wants me to meet him, hm? _Mr. Robert Hill._"

The name rolled off her tongue. It felt foreign, maybe even a little odd so she couldn't help but mock the name. Amelia's nose scrunched up,

"He's a wanker."

"_Amelia_!"

The admonishing exasperation from Evelyn made her purse her lips, before a smile could crack. The driver, Edward "Eddie" Burtman had huffed out a laugh with a shake of his head, not caring for the fact Evelyn would be on his case.

"My, it seems our lady doesn't like the lad. Poor sap will have his heart broken."

He lifts his eyes from the road to smile at Amelia from the rear view mirror,

"Heard he was quite taken by you at the last dinner party, my lady. Don't go breakin' hearts, now."

"_Please_, he was far more interested in the _goods_ Ms. Vanderwill kept under her skirt. I suppose he wanted to see what else he could export, seein' as I caught them in a _very_ compromising position in the garden that night."

Eddie barked out another laugh to which Evelyn met him with a glare,

"Oh hush!"

She hissed, closing her eyes for a moment and then turned to Amelia's frown. Her gaze softened at the girl,

"Think what Mr. Watson would say if he heard you saying such vulgar things. Your father will no doubt be unpleased with you."

Amelia scoffs, folding her arms across her chest,

"Let him be. He goes on and on about how I deserve the best and yet here he is, trying to give me away to some- _some bloke_! The one time he ever lets me go out without him is so I can meet my fiancé. No doubt he probably already gave him my hand in marriage. No point in actin' coy."

"Amelia."

Evelyn blew out a breath,

"Your father just wants what's best for you. You'll live a good life with a man like Mr. Hill. You could do so much worse."

Amelia's lack of response ends the conversation, but the unsettling feeling was still there. The drive for the next thirteen minutes go by quietly, up until the vehicle jerked forward, and had both Evelyn and Amelia nearly falling off their seats.

"Goodness, Eddie! What's the matter with you? Amelia could've gotten hurt."

Eddie cusses under his breath, attempting to start the vehicle again, but it doesn't move. He unlocks his door, walks over to the front, and with a huge breath he groans,

"Fuckin' hell."

He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand,

"One of the tires blew. We can't get nowhere like this."

At this point, Evelyn followed him out of the car and furrowed her brows,

"What do you mean? Do you mean to say we're stuck here? In the middle of nowhere?"

Eddie gnaws on his lip, glancing at the women with a resigned look on his face. God, he knew Mr. Watson would wring his neck for this. It didn't matter that he had nothing to do with the tire puncturing on something, it was the lone fact it happened that he would be sent on his ass away. The least he could do was make sure they were all safe for the meantime.

Maybe then, he might keep his job.

"Look, we can either stay here all night or we can go to a nearby city. We're close to this little place called Small Heath, yeah? Just twenty minutes away at most. We can stay the night there and hopefully, have someone ta' take a look. Maybe find a mechanic or somethin', and we'll be on our way."

Evelyn thins her lips, considering his words and with a defeated sigh, she looks back to where Amelia is watching on curiously. She couldn't let the young miss sleep in the damn car, nor could she allow her to be in the middle of nowhere. Finding Small Heath was the best possible solution even when she was reluctant.

"Aright. We'll go. Amelia, darling, we'll have to walk."

And if that didn't make her smile.

"Really? We're making a stop?"

Evelyn could already feel the beginning of something bad waiting to happen. She can't put her finger on why, but there's a looming feeling in her chest that has her hesitating on whether or not they'll just wait in the car.

Before she can change her mind, however, Amelia is out of the car and bouncing on her heels,

"Well?"

She asks with a grin,

"Are we going?"

* * *

Thomas Shelby sat at his desk, back leaning against his chair as he took a drag of his cigarette. Business had been going steady. There weren't a lot of problems rising up since he'd made a temporary alliance with Solomons. Temporary in the sense he didn't know when he'd try to pull the carpet beneath his feet.

It wasn't a matter of if, it was matter of when. 

Alfie Solomons was a wild card, and so even with a temporary alliance, Tommy couldn't fully ease his thoughts from the man. All he had to make sure was when the time came for one of them to pull out of the alliance, Tommy was ready.

"Tommy? We got a little issue."

A puff of smoke spill from his lips as he breathes out,

"Issue?"

Arthur nods, peering out the window behind his younger brother. This wasn't how he planned on his day going. He wanted to get shit-faced at The Garrison, but of course trouble had to come brewing. Couldn't get a day to relax, the lot of them.

"Real posh lookin' folks came in by feet, tryna find a mechanic. Said somethin' bout loose screws and some tire. I got Finn tailing them."

Arthur pauses,

"Said they were Watson's people."

Now _that_ caught Tommy's attention.

"That so?"

Tommy mumbles, taking the cigarette between his lips and crushing it against the ash tray. He gets up, tapping his finger against the mahogany table and hums,

"Suppose we should welcome them. Can't be rude to our guests, after all."

* * *

"This is amazing."

Amelia looked around, eyes wide as she took everything in. Small Heath, was well, _dirty_.

There were drunkards in every direction, someone spilling their guts in the corner, more than a few prostitutes making eyes at Eddie to which the latter blushed and hurriedly walked forward in attempt to get away from lecherous eyes. Not to mention the stark difference of clothing and fashion.

Whilst Amelia wore a white lace dress collaring around her neck, the women they've passed by wore more... _revealing_ and fashionable clothing. Amelia often thought she dressed like a prude. All her dresses were ankle length and simple. Nothing too eye catching unless it was for a party. But the fashion in Small Heath was stunning. Slim fitting flapper dresses with sequins, feather headpieces with bejeweled designs.

Nothing at all like what she wore. The opposite of prim and proper.

She felt so out of place, but it was _wonderful_. 

Tha chaos was intriguing.

The order and routine Amelia lived with had been effectively crushed at the sight of Small Heath.

It was all so- _so different. _And she relished in that.

"Amazing? My God, child. This place is horrible!"

Evelyn gasped, low enough that only Amelia would hear. She looped her arm around the young woman's and tugged her forward. 

"The quicker we find an inn the better, this filth is nauseating."

Although Amelia allowed Eve to pull her around, she didn't stop ogling the place. She looked around, trying to burn each nook and cranny she saw in her mind. She saw some kids playing in the alleyways, kicking pebbles toward one another and when a young boy looked up to see her staring, he fumbled, and shyly waved. The rest of his friends noticed and bashfully waited to see her reaction.

Amelia couldn't suppress the grin and eagerly waved back.

When she did, an onslaught of waves and _hello'_s rained for her and she, once again, count resist to answer back,

"Hello, there-"

"That's enough, Amelia. Eddie, how far are we going? It's getting late. Maybe we should've stayed in the car, at least it has doors."

Earlier, when they asked a few passerbys about a mechanic, none of them answered the question. The most they got was "does the Shelby's know you're here?" and when they asked who these _Shelby's_ were, the man had paled and went on his way after giving them his last thought,

_"You shouldn't be here if you didn't get permission."_

Evelyn trudged on, staring at the back of Eddie's head as she tightened her hold around Amelia's arm. Eddie nodded toward a bar at the corner,

"Let's go in and ask someone. They have'ta have some kind of inn around here."

Amelia looked to where he was gesturing toward. She read the black letters on the building's wall.

"The Garrison."

She whispered, following, or well allowing herself to be pulled, as Evelyn quickened her steps. The noise coming from the bar was audible even when they were feet away. There was the clinking of glass, laughter, booming voices mixing together until it was just a jumbled mess. The light illuminating from the bar was bright,

"I don't know about this, Eddie. It might be dangerous."

Eddie doesn't listen to Eve's words,

"Don't worry, Eve. We're only asking a question. No harm in doing that."

And so they went forward, Evelyn clutching onto Amelia tighter than she already was and swallowed. The bar was medium in size, but it was full. The men were drinking, having a good time and some had women on their laps. But all joy stopped when the three came in.

It was pin drop silent. 

Amelia could feel the stares of the customers as they walked by and when they reached the bar, the bartender had raised a brow, cigarette between his lips as he looked them up and down. Eddie was in front of them, clearing his throat as he awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

"Hello, we had a little situation. We're looking for some place to stay, and maybe if you know where there's a mechanic?"

The bartender doesn't say anything, merely glancing at the two women behind him, his gaze lingering on Amelia before he turns back to Eddie. Still, he says nothing. He simply cleans a glass cup as he stared his down.

"Uhm, we're going to pay of course. Our car just had a little issue-"

"The Shelby's know you're here?"

The bartender's voice was gruff, but Amelia didnt think much about it. Instead, she thought of that name.

Shelby.

Again, the Shelby's were brought up.

Were they some kind of keeper? A copper maybe?

"N-No, look we don't know any Shelby. We're only trying to find some place to stay for the night and when we find a mechanic, we'll be well on our way. All we need are directions, please, I have lady Ame-"

"What's going on here?"

All talk and hushed whispers silence when the deep, husky, voice cuts in. Amelia peered over Evelyn to stare, to see you what everyone else was looking at.

She felt her stomach tighten, lips parting as a soft gasp punches out of her. Standing by them were three men, one burly and ragged with a mustache, another, shorter than the other two with an amused smirk on his shaven face, but the last one- the one in the middle, was what caught her attention.

_God almighty, did men really have lashes that long_?

Amelia blinked herself out of her stupor, but she still stared. It was compelling her to. The icy blue of his eyes, dark hair styled with the sides shaved, dressed sharp in a grey suit under a black trench coat, all but lured her into staring.

He was handsome.

Beautiful, really.

"Ah, Mr. Shelby."

_That_ made Amelia'a brows raise.

_He_ was the one they were talking about?

Mr. Shelby turns to the three of them, piercing blue eyes cutting into each and every one of them until they land on Amelia. She holds his gaze, and for a moment, just a moment, it felt as if something clicked.

Until that is, she turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i feel like i read all the tommy shelby x oc stories out there


End file.
